Star Trek: Mirror Wars
by Starleap
Summary: The Mirror Univese invades our univese 20 years after Star Trek Nemisis. A FAn Fiction Series
1. Mirror Wars Website

Star Trek Mirror Wars Moved to a Website

Thanks to all who read Mirror Wars. I am having a great time making this fan fiction but something great has happened to Mirror Wars. IT HAS ITS OWN WEBSITE! All the episode will be posted there. Episodes will have logos, it will have updates on coming episodes, newsletters, and more. I will still post more Mirror Wars on Fan but it will first appear on the website first. The website it www.mirrorwars. . Go ahead visit it. Each episode it posted weekly.


	2. Author's Notes

Author's note: Thank you for reading my story so far. I like this story and I hope you do too. The only thing is that no one has reviewed my story for a while. I will continue it until the end of season 2. As of right now episode 1 is in the works. But I have not been getting enough reviews. If no one reviews, I will assume no one is reading therefore, after season 2, if I don't get enough reviews, I will stop writing the story. Thank You very much.


	3. Episode 1

Part 1 

Kira felt old. She hated it. She wished she were young. She had seen so many good people die. Most of them, her friends.

But she did have some friends that stayed. Kasady Sisko, Jake Sisko, who was now a very known novel writer, most of which suspiciously took place on a space station much like Deep Space Nine, and Ben Sisko, Kasady's and Captain Sisko's son.

Nothing was the same on Deep Space Nine too. O yes, Quark caused his usual scene but that was nothing compared to the Dominion War. Nothing really spectacular happened on this station for, what was it now… o yes, twenty years. O yes they had meetings with the Dominion and Kazon here but nothing else.

She once considered going to see Odo again. She called it her Star Trek. But she was needed here at the time. She wished she had gone.

Kira was about to sink into thoughts about Odo when…

"Commander Kira…"

She was a Commander now, of Starfleet. Bajor had joined the Federation 15 years ago.

"The wormhole is opening."

"Another Dominion representative?"

"No they weren't scheduled to day. And you know how the Dominion prides itself on its timing. Its its…"

"What is it ensign!"

"IT'S A PROPHET SHIP!"

A PROPEHT SHIP! She hadn't seen one of those for years. Last time she saw one was when… she didn't want to think of that now.

"FIRE ON MY COMMAND!"

"Sir. It's hailing us."

"On screen."

On the screen of Ops appeared to face of a person she had not seen for years. A face she wished she had had the help of years ago. The face of Benjamin Sisko.

**10 minutes later**

Kira was with Sisko the moment he docked.

"COMMANDER! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Yes Kira, but I must warn Starfleet."

"Warn Starfleet? About what? The Borg? I KNEW THEY COULDN'T BE TRUSTED. O yes they sign a treaty of peace but they betray it…"

"KIRA! It is not the Borg, Kazon, Dominion, Cardassian, Breen, or anyone else. Or maybe all of them. Yes, all of them and none of them."

"Commander, I don't understand…"

"Let me simplify it for you. The Mirror Universe it planning on attacking our universe!"

**Part 2**

**Deep Space Nine**

Kira looked at Sisko.

"The Mirror Universe! Who ordered it! I bet it was my counterpar..."

"NOT the Mirror Universe we know. As you know, at every single choice point in the universe, a new universe is created. This universe is a totaly different universe."

"Good. I hated my counterpart."

"Yet they met another Mirror Universe, and they think it is ours. So they will invade us thinking it is the Mirror Universe they once encounted."

**The Mirror Universe**

Supreme Captain Picard wanted something to invade. He knew he was old. In fact the oldest Supreme Captain in Warfleet. The Empire had taken over the entire universe. The Universe. He remembered something from history.

He went to a computer station.

"Computer, show me mission file 1673.785."

"Affermative. Showing file now."

Picard read.

Warfleet file 1673.785

Enterprise Log 134.673

Requested by: Supreme Captain Picard

Supreme Captain Kirk was transported to a strange Mirror Universe.

Battle Tactics

Mirror Universe

Weakness: Not known

Defence: Low

Threat: None

Kirk was captured and put in a holding cell. He eventually escaped with the help of - FILE CORRUPTED - and made it back to our universe. He was punished with 10,000 phaser hits and maximum stun and maximum pain level. He was lowered to the rank of...

Picard read no more. He had found a place to invade.

He turned to his computer.

"Computer, Contact Warfleet command. I have a... target for them."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Episode 2

Last Time On Star Trek: Mirror Wars…

"The wormhole is opening."

"IT'S A PROPHET SHIP"

"None of them. Well, Maybe all of them. Yes the Mirror Universe is planning to attack this universe."

"Not the Mirror Universe we know. A totally new universe."

"Contact Warfleet Command. Tell them I have a… target for them."

Now he had something to invade.

And now the conclusion.

**Part 1**

"Kira, I must warn Starfleet. I know when and where the first attack will be but that is it."

"Yes, Captain."

Kira moved to bring Sisko to a console.

"Kira, don't call me Captain. At least… not yet. I am not officially in Starfleet since I left."

"Yes…"

"Sisko"

"O god I missed you."

"By the way, how are Jake and Cassady, and… my son."

"They are fine. Cassady still carries goods, Jake is a famous writer, and your son… Ben Sisko, is join Starfleet academy soon."

"Great"

"Here we are."

Kira showed Sisko the portable control panel.

"Wow has technology advanced fast."

"Yes. I know."

Sisko hit the buttons and soon the face of Admiral Tom Paris showed on the screen.

"Admiral, I have something important to tell you."

Part 2 

Admiral Tom Paris sat at the admiral's table.

"Say that again Tom. I just don't believe it."

Tom sighed. This was the 3rd time he had told this. He wished he was back on Voyager with Janeway and… Janeway. O god. He missed her. He also missed Voyager. But luckily there was the U.S.S. Voyager-B. With Chakotay, he knew it was safe. For now.

"Captain Ben Sisko, who was with the Bajoran Prophets, who can see the future, saw that the Federation being attacked by a, keyword A, not THE, A, Mirror Universe attacking us in 1 day at Wolf 359. I for one believe him. He said the attack starts with a dimensional rift forming in the middle of Wolf 359."

Tom hoped that that was the last time he had to repeat it.

**12 hours till attack**

"Captain Picard, The Enterprise-F, The Titan, Voyager-B, and 89 other starships are going to meet other races ships at Wolf 359 in 6 hours."

"Aye Sir," said Picard.

The screen went black.

"The Titan." Picard thought, "Even under these grim circumstances I get to see Riker and Troy again."

**10 minutes till attack**

Picard sat on the Bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise-F and pressed the shipwide com.

"All crew to battle stations. Be ready for the attack."

Picard looked at the ensign in front of him.

"Report."

"A dimensional rift is forming in front of us."

"Dear god, it is true," thought Picard.

"Be ready crew."

"We are getting a hail from the Kazons and Klingons."

"On screen."

The heads of a Kazon male and Klingon Female formed on the screen.

"Today will be a glorious battle," cried the Klingon.

"Today, all the young on this ship will earn their name," said the Kazon.

"Thank you for your well wishes," said Picard.

"CAPTAIN," the ensign cried, "A SHIP IS COMING THOUGH THE RIFT.""ON SCREEN."

Not to Picard's surprise, he saw a ship. The ship he knew most of all. The ship that he was on right now. The ship was the U.S.S. Enterprise-F. And it was coming out of the rift.

"Here we go."


	5. Episode 3

"First Battle"

Part 1   
U.S.S. Titan 

"Bring us into range Trant," said Riker.

"I sense them. They only want blood. They want to kill," said Troy.

"Well lets not give them blood," said Riker.

U.S.S. Voyager-B 

"Captain, I see…"

"What Henry?"

"I see… us."

"The other Voyager?"

"Yes."

"How strong are they."

"Exactly like us."

**20 hours later: U.S.S. Enterprise-F**

Picard knew that they were losing. Their counterparts knew what they were going to do. And, they were ruthless. They had no rules of war except kill all that moves. He knew that they had no chance.

"Fleet, Fall back."

"Captain, we are getting a hail from the Klingons."

The head of the Klingon Female was on the screen again.

"Captain, the fleet must fall back but we have a… knew weapon. We are the only ship that has this weapon. We will be destroyed if we use it. It destroys all in its path. Once we use it, most of the enemy fleet will be gone."

"But… I cannot allow it."

"GO NOW PICARD. THIS IS OUR ONLY HOPE. It will not stop them all. But it will save lives."

"That is the first time I have seen a Klingon care about lives."

"GO."

Part 2 U.S.S. Voyager-B 

"Captain, the Enterprise is telling us to retreat."

"Dang. Ensign, turn around at Warp Factor 6."

"Aye, Sir."

Klingon Flagship 

"Crew, WE DIE WITH HONOR!"

The Female Klingon looked at the button she was about to press. It would mean their death, but the salvation of others.

Thinking this, she pushed, and was ready for her death.

**Wolf 359 (Outer Space)**

The Klingon ship hummed. Then Red dots started forming on it. Then it blew.

Shattered everywhere was debris. Debris with people in it. People, who felt the air run out of their lungs, then knew no more.

Out of the wreckage came a huge beam of light. It encompassed 20 or so ships, then disappeared. And so did the 20 ships.

Starfleet Command-24 hours later 

Admiral Tom Paris was in charge of the war efforts. He hated it. But he couldn't help it.

He stood up in front of 50,000,000 or so people and cleared his breath.

"As we saw yesterday, we are about to enter another war. A war that will claim lives and starships. Those of you who want to quit listen to this. 60,000,000 people died yesterday. We, the Federation Empire, must…"

**Warfleet Command-same time- Mirror Universe**

Destroyer Tom Paris was in charge of the war efforts. He loved it. And he couldn't help but love it.

He stood up in front of 50,000,000 or so people and cleared his breath.

"As we saw yesterday, we are about to enter a war. A glorious war. A war that will claim lives in honor. Those of you will not quit. If you do, you will die. We, the Galactic Empire, must…"


	6. Episode 4

**Part 1**

Sisko closed his eyes for a single moment.

_He was on the bridge of the Defiant. Everything was blurred. Where was he… Then he knew._

_"Why did you leave us Emisary?"_

_"I had to warn them."_

_"You have changed it. Why do you not come back. If you stay linear too much longer, you can not come back."_

_"I know. But I saw my friends die with you. I could not let that happen. It still could happen. I need to help."_

_"You have learned much, but you could have learned so much more."_

_"I must stay. I MUST!"_

_"If you stay Emisary, you will falter. You will fail. We can only help you so much."_

_"What? What do you see prophets. Tell me…"_

Sisko opened his eyes. All in a single moment.

Part 2 

"Captain! What is it?"

Sisko's eyes opened. He was worried.

"Nothing Kira."

"Good. It seems that we lost the battle of Wolf 359. Again."

"What we need is more fire power. I need my crew. Kira, call in all the senior staff of Deep Space 9 from 20 years ago. Besides Odo. We need our crew."

"Well Captain, as you know we are at peace with the Dominion."

"Yes."

"The message of the war caught the ear of the founders. And…"

"Yes?"

"ODO IS COMING!"

Gamma Quadrant –12 light years from the wormhole 

Odo was happy. He was going to see Kira again. And with a fleet of Jem-Latar(Their name had been changed 10 years ago) warships, he was sure he would not be unwelcomed.

"Founder, a trans-dimensional rift is forming in front of us."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Founder, 13."

"A ship is coming though. It is… us?"

"THE MIRROR UNIVESE! They must know that we are bring the warships because they must be too."

Odo sat at his command chair and pressed the com.

"All Jem-Latar. Report to battle stations."

"Here we go," Odo thought.


	7. Season 2 Preview

SEASON 2 PREVIEW

Odo fights himself in a 2-episode epic!

Our Universe attacks the Mirror Universe Earth… WITH SISKO IN COMMAND OF THE FLEET!

A spy in Starfleet in telling the Mirror Universe of their plans.

Someone that we all know and love will make the ultimate sacrifice.

ALL THIS AND MORE IN STAR TREK MIRROR WARS SEASON 2


End file.
